The Big Mix
by Zephel
Summary: The ideas for fics that I never really got around to writing. Warninig for possible hints of SLASH in future or current chapters.
1. The Last Sunrise

**_So, you are interested what am I doing here? Here it is: I have a lot of ideas scattered over my computer, some longer than the others, some I started and I don't even remember what was the plot (was reviewing a chapter I started to write, but there's nothing clear on what it was supposed to be about). So yeah, decided to post them in one place =] Maybe I will get around to writing them, maybe not. If you are interested, you can read them over, if not - I don't care... _**

_Summary: Voldemor still exists, though now he retreated into shadows and is not actively killing people, Dumbledore is still alive and Harry misteriously disappeared a few years ago. It seems, that the Magical World has been revieled to ordinary people and as not to cause panic, half the world's most powerful men and women from both worlds are gathering into a conference to set truce. However, it seems there are few surprises for all of them - Dark Creatures finally picked a new Lord._

Prologue

Playing With Fire

"This is Jude McDowell and I am standing in the middle of London taking an interview from one of the Wizards who live in the recently discovered Magical World," reported an excited women into the camera and quickly thrusted her microphone into a shocked man's face. "What can you tell us about the situation?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The unfortunate Wizard, not quite knowing what that strange black thing in front of his mouth was and why he was told to speak into a black box, just shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"I'm in no position to tell anything because I do not work at the Ministry and therefore don't know much," he smiled sheepishly and with hands in front of him, as if to defend himself from _obviously_ not quite sane woman, slowly backed off and when he deemed the distance between him and the muggles large enough, turned around and ran into the pub with the picture of cauldron on the front.

Muggles were left gaping though they quickly recovered from the awkward situation.

"As can be seen we're not quite trusted by these Magical people yet," she said with an obviously false smile. "Though the situation will be resolved and negotiations will be beginning in two days in France with the Magical World. It is rumored that there will be present not only Wizards but also Magical Creatures who are quite sentient. The meeting will be recorded so that everyone can see everything that will occur there. It is also interesting to note that Magical World is divided into two, technically three, fractions: light, dark and neutral but wizards representing their world will have two British leaders - the Dark Lord, whose name is still disclosed though we were informed that it may be Voldemort, and the Light Lord Albus Dumbledore. It seems that this world is still thorn in war and is not as miraculous and fantastical as we might like to believe."

_Snap_

The TV was turned off.

"It seems that the reporter may be more intelligent than I thought at the beginning. Do you think that she and dear Rita are, by chance, related? I wouldn't be surprised… Or maybe it's just a trait that all reporters show - intelligence hidden beyond a mask of annoying_ beast_," a person sitting in front of the TV spat in disgust.

"It might be true that they are related, My Lord. Skeeter's mother was a mudblood"

"Truly? Maybe I should consider Seer's career…"

"I wouldn't advise that, My Lord. You're quite exceptional in this job already."

"You think?" The person smiled briefly and stood up his eyes shining with some kind of undespitchable emotion. "Come, we have flight reservations. We don't want to be late now, do we?"

"Of course, My Lord"

"Good"

And with these words they swept out of the room.

_~ The Last Sunrise ~_

"Marius, where are we staying, again?"

"Well, the complete address would be 'Four Seasons Hotel George V'. It's in Paris, as you have requested, My Lord. I booked Royal One-Bedroom Suite, I hope it will meet your standards."

"I know it will, Marius. You would never disappoint me," the so-called Lord stated and sent a quick quirk of lips that could be barely considered a smile, to his loyal servant.

"Thank you, My Lord."

With those words Marius opened car's that they had booked earlier doors, and bowed, waiting for his Lord to climb into the vehicle.

The dark figure chuckled quietly and did just that. His loyal friend and servant came after him and closed the door.

"What's on our schedule?"

"You are expected in approximately an hour to dine with the representative of Voldemort, followed by a meeting with Durmstrang's Headmaster Ivan Volkov, who will also be present in the conference. That's all for today."

"Hmm… I see. What does Voldemort want? An alliance?"

Marcus hesitated and his master noticed it at once but decided not to say anything.

"I think so, my Lord, however, it is also possible that he wants to evaluate the threat and then remove it. You will have to be careful."

"Am I not always?" Chuckled the Dark Lord.


	2. Visitors Prologue

_Summary: Wizarding World is mistrudful of muggles as ever, however, it needs more alliances, and although everyone is sceptical that muggles could be of any help, Dumbledore is convinced otherwise. That's why the children of various powerful people in politics/economy are comming to Hogwarts for a year, to unify both worlds against Voldemort and to create an understanding between them._

Prologue

It was calm and warm summer evening. People were bustling around, probably in a hurry to get to their homes, to their families, thought a lone boy staring out of the window into the London streets. His brown eyes shone with a single emotion - excitement, which was otherwise absent from his eyes and rarely seen. His mind was focused on a mysterious world that has been opened to him but only because he was the Prime Minister's son, not someone _special_. It was unbelievable, almost like a dream, he thought, because, surely, these things only happened in stories, fairytales or beautiful dreams.

"Kevin," a voice from the other side of the room called. "What do you think? Do you want that? To sacrifice one year of your schooling in a prestigious academy for this? A school for witches and wizards? Really?" The last word was said with contempt, however, Kevin didn't know because of what reason - him or the decision he had made.

"Father, you know that it's the best option. With the war going on in _that_ world, the school is the safest place there can be if I don't want to leave Britain altogether. Besides, it'll be an interesting experience. Can you imagine that? A whole new world, admittedly with its own problems, but that's what makes it more exciting and real," as he talked, Kevin's voice changed from reasonable to almost happy. "And you know that we might be targeted by this… what's his name… _Vol de mort…_ I think. How can you even _think_ of refusing _this_?"

"Alright. Alright…" The words were said with some difficulty, as if his father had to force them out of his mouth. "You convinced me, really, you did. But I think that you still need to deepen your understanding, gain more knowledge about wizards. I have been dealing with them for some time now; you have to realize that it's _not_ a fairytale where the good guys will defeat evil ones at the end. I know that their so called _Minister_ is a bumbling fool, we cannot be certain that all of them are not the same," said the older man. He spat out the title of the Minister of Magic with such disgust, that Kevin thought it was his father who acted foolish about this. Surely, such an important figure couldn't be _that_ bad. Obviously, he was in for surprise.

"I agree, but you know that I want to learn more about magic. And where do you expect me to find information if I don't go there? It's not like I can go to the Public Library or Bookstore and ask if they have anything on magic…" he trailed off uncertainly. He could do that, but people would not only look at him weirdly, he would also get a lot of bull info. Books on _real_ magic just weren't sold anywhere.

The Prime Minister of the muggle Britain fidgeted a bit but quickly composed himself when he realized what he was doing. He then proceeded to call a servant and order him to fetch the books that were left on his desk in his office. Kevin briefly wondered about the reason behind his father's uncertainty in giving him the books but decided that it wasn't worth thinking about. Because, c'mon, what knowledge could those books contain, that would be harmful? It's not like there were books that could burn your eyes out or make you rhyme everything you say, right? _Right?_

When the books were finally delivered to the room, the Minister left with an excuse that he had some urgent business to attend, however, his son knew that he had at least three more hours until his next appointment and all the other things were taken care of already.

Kevin's attention turned to the books and he eyed them a bit warily, as if expecting them to really burn his eyes out the moment he opened one. Then he sighted and shook his head at his own stupidity and picked the one laying on top, idly flipping through it.

On the cover were proudly printed words 'Hogwarts: the History' and the book itself fascinated Kevin. It was full of myths, explaining how the school was found, who the founders were, what dangers lurked behind its doors and the magic itself that was imbedded in the castle's walls. The book even mentioned that the lake outside the school was a home for mermaids and a giant octopus. The teenager idly wondered if the sea creatures were anything like the ones in Disney fairytales before dismissing the thought. If _elves _were so different from the ones in tales, then, surely, mermaids would be even stranger. Who knew, maybe the mysterious octopus actually _was_ one of said mermaids and all mermaids were just giant octopuses…

Kevin snorted and returned to reading the book.

It certainly was interesting.

_- Visitors -_

'Have you read any magical books?' asked blond haired girl. Her eyes were shining and she was obviously happy.

Kevin looked at her with a bit of uncertainty and wonder, and slowly said:

'Yes… my father gave me a few books describing magic in general… nothing too serious. And what was your name again?' He asked with a small sneer.

The girl blushed bright red and it clashed horribly with a green sweater and neon green earrings she was wearing.

'Oh, I'm s-sorry… I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Carol Midgeriff and my father owns a large company, that's why we were told of the Magical World. And who are you?' she asked much too curiously, in Kevin's opinion.

He sighted and answered with a bit of smugness.

'I am Kevin McDowell, and my father is the Prime Minister. We knew of magic for a very long time, ever since he stepped in to the post.'

The last part was a lie. His father never told anyone, not even his family, of magic until it was finally allowed in August for safety reasons. Now, in October, they, meaning his mother, father and himself, were going to the magical school, Hogwarts. It would be interesting, to say the least.

'Ooh! I can't believe you were told. That's so unfair!' the blonde exclaimed far too loudly. It was getting annoying and they were attracting attention. Normally, Kevin didn't really mind it, but in this situation, he wouldn't want to be caught dead with this girl. So he turned his back on her and said over his shoulder in an offhanded manner: 'I lied.' Then, like a cool guy he was, Kevin exited the compartment occupied by the blond demon in disguise.

_Note to myself: if you see a loony blond girl, avoid her at all costs._

_- Visitors -_


	3. Visitors Part One

_Summary: Wizarding World is mistrudful of muggles as ever, however, it needs more alliances, and although everyone is sceptical that muggles could be of any help, Dumbledore is convinced otherwise. That's why the children of various powerful people in politics/economy are comming to Hogwarts for a year, to unify both worlds against Voldemort and to create an understanding between them._

Chapter 1

Returning to Hogwarts

'Harry! How was your summer? Anything interesting happened by chance?' grinned Dean and leaned in, waiting for an answer.

Final year at Hogwarts. Time sure flies by, especially with a war going on. Who would have thought that his life would change so much since he received the acceptance letter when he was eleven? Now that seemed ages ago.

'Nothing special... The only interesting thing that came as a surprise was me becoming the Head Boy. That was truly unexpected because I wasn't elected to be the Prefect in my fifth year. I thought only Prefects could become Head Boys or Girls…'

If Harry was completely truthful with himself, he would have admitted that he had slightly twisted his words. Okay, maybe not _slightly. _What he said was almost an outright lie (with a bit of truth mixed in). His summer _was_ special, but he didn't want that to become known, because it was interestingin a way, that most of the magical population wouldn't approve of (at least he believed that they wouldn't). The beginning of his holydays went the same way as always: living with the Dursleys, what a joy… But the moment he turned seventeen, he exited the house with all of his possessions packed and the rest of the summer was spent living in the Leaky Cauldron.

At the beginning of his sixth year Harry decided that he had had enough of Dumbledore's manipulations and everyone controlling his life. All throughout the year he had studied magic: he had read and memorized his schoolbooks (which, he freely admitted, was a difficult feat to pull out (he wasn't Hermione!), but he still managed to do it, though he suffered through a lot of sleepless nights), during History lessons Harry had read more interesting books on the said subject just to keep up, he even took the risk of reading the books on Dark Arts, because he wanted to know more about the Dark side and what all the commotion was actually about. The Room of Requirement helped him with finding some of the Parseltongue books and scripts and even more books on limited subjects such as Blood Magic, Rituals, Soul Magic and Light Magic. The last subject came as surprise, because before he was sure that everything that wasn't Dark was Light (simple, right?), however, he had discovered, that most of the spells they practiced at Hogwarts were neutral or very weak light. The only powerful light spell Harry knew was Patronus, so he energetically dug into all the information he could get his hands on.

Of course, only a year wasn't enough to learn everything but he knew the basics of Blood and Soul Magic, was adept at Rituals and quite advanced in Light Magic. Before even starting on these subjects he had to learn Runes and Arithmancy, and not just the basics. That took a few months of constant memorizing and revising. Even in his sleep he drew complicated equations and practiced Logr, Isa, Thurs and other runes. But he had managed (somehow) and was damn proud of himself because of that (how many people do you know who would actually sign up for this kind of torture (excluding Hermione, she was unique that way)?).

During the year Harry's appearance changed too. He got taller and now, instead of being a midget he was before, his height was slightly above average. His hair, with Hermione's recommendation, was lengthened and straightened with magic (it wouldn't be possible without it, given his Potter genes and all that) and now reached just bellow his shoulders (no, it didn't look girly, it looked totally cool!). His eyesight was corrected with the help of Madame Pomfrey (he didn't want to have a handicap in a battle… okay, so that was a lie. It was done because he was vain that way). All in all, his new looks made a lot of girls swoon and guys glance at him more frequently (though he didn't look girly, seriously, he didn't). At first it bothered him, but in time he learned to ignore them and school his features into a cold mask (or as cool as he could make it. At least he learned not to blush), it's not like he hadn't experienced the attention before, though previously it was of a different kind.

This summer, however, he paid a lot of visits to Gringotts because of the inheritance he had received. He had to deal with not only becoming the Lord Potter but also accepting the position of the Lord Black which, he had to admit, was very useful. Now he had access to Bellatrix's and Narcissa's vaults and received monthly statements about them. The only downside was paperwork, lots of it actually. He had to spare some time to finish signing and overlooking documents instead of learning the subjects that interested him (a thing that made him want to tear his hair out sometimes and he wouldn't try that only because he actually liked his hair now).

So he left out only _a bit_ unsaid.

And yes, he _was_ being sarcastic.

'You hadn't answered any of my letters!' complained Ron. Hermione, who was sitting beside the redhead, nodded, agreeing.

Harry spared them a glance.

'I _had_ told you that I would be unavailable for the summer.'

'That's true, but we hadn't thought you couldn't even answer _one_ letter,' mumbled Hermione looking a bit flustered. Personally, Harry thought she just didn't want to be wrong, _ever_.

'The wards around the house prevented mail in case it would be cursed or something. If you want to complain, please go to Dumbledore. Besides, I think, that he is going to make an announcement right now, so you better quit complaining about things I have no control over,' he stated (with a few bits of innocent lies added in) and nodded towards the Headmaster.

Hermione's face heated up; Ron just looked confused for a moment then turned his attention to Dumbledore, probably deciding to ponder about this later… or never. Harry sighted. He could feel himself drifting away from his friends, but he couldn't help it – they had to grow up. Maybe it was a bit hypocritical of him, when he was lying to their faces every time he opened his mouth, but it was because of good will, not 'cause he _wanted_ to, honestly.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and Harry's attention turned to him.

'Dear students! I wish you an enjoyable and productive year. As you well know, the Dark Lord is back and we must stand together _(talk about obvious)_. Because of that, this year the Ministry and Hogwarts decided to finally work together with muggles. On Halloween we will welcome a few muggle representatives with their children. They will spend the remaining year here. Please remember, that the war we are going to face concerns not only us, but muggle world as well. We _need_ to work together. And now, enjoy the feast!' With those final words he sat down and clapped. Food magically appeared on the tables and conversations erupted all around the Hall.

'I can't believe it! This must be some kind of dream. Have any of you heard of this before?! To not only reveal our secret about magic, but also invite muggles here!' shouted a guy sitting a few seats away from Harry. He was probably a pureblood. Harry idly wondered why he wasn't in Slytherin. Then, being the Head Boy and overall a cool guy he was, Harry decided to calm things down around the table.

'Actually, there was one time that muggles were invited to Hogwarts because of the danger of a Dark Lord. I believe it was sometime around two hundreds years ago. But, as I recall, everything ended up with massive _Obliviates_ on muggles because of the danger of magical exposure to the muggle world. This time I think they will be using Oaths to ensure that the secret will be kept,' Harry replied calmly for everyone to hear.

'How did you know about it? You obviously lie, because there's no way something like that had actually happened! I haven't read anywhere about it! And how do you know that the Oaths will be used?' suddenly cried Hermione rather loudly. Harry barely glanced at her; she just hated not knowing something and feeling useless. Now he regretted opening his mouth.

'I have already known about it. I am a Head Boy so I was informed about our visitors and decided to research the subject a bit. You know that I read different History books in class, and there was mentioned this case, so I knew where to start searching. And about the Oaths I found out from the Minister. This year I claimed two lordships and as I _am_ the Boy Who Lived, everyone obviously wants to help me a bit,' Harry smirked, thinking about all the important officials who willingly threw themselves at his feet. He was sure that it would take a small push and they would be literally licking his boots the next time they saw him. Not that he wanted that.

Hermione pursed her lips and decided to ignore him. Ron though, as soon as he heard about Harry's lordships and fame, turned red with jealousy. Harry assumed, that the redhead thought he wouldn't use his fame and money at all and would walk in Dudley's hand-me-downs for the rest of his life. He scoffed at the thought.

_As if_.

'Will they attend their muggle classes? I am talking about muggle children, of course,' asked Ginny curiously, as if it wasn't obvious about whom she was talking. Sometimes Harry wondered why wizards were always so _dense_.

Harry nodded to her.

'They can't afford to miss almost a year of education. I think that Dumbledore will assign a few teams to show around Hogwarts, to and from their classes and so on. I and Daphne Greengrass will be responsible for teams' schedules, directing muggle adults and explaining everything, because we are Heads this year. I think adults won't be here all the time, since they are mostly various politics, businessmen and other important people. They have jobs to do,' he explained.

'But the kids will be here all the time, right?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah'

'What about their ages?' wondered Hermione, momentary forgetting their "fight".

'I'm not sure. I think there will be mostly teenagers our ages and maybe a few younger ones. Of course it's just a speculation. I haven't heard anything for sure. They want to hold it secret for now, I think,' and by _"they"_ he meant the Professors.

Gryffindors around him cheered. Harry raised an eyebrow. _What the hell are they so excited about?_

Ginny must have noticed his expression because she suddenly cried right into his ear.

'Just think about it, Harry! If they are our ages we will be able to hang out together, go to Hogsmeade and have fun doing other things! I can't wait for it!'

'Ginny, I don't think they will be allowed to go anywhere outside Hogwarts and besides, they're muggles. I think most of them will be too uncomfortable with the fact that we can curse them if they say or do something we don't like,' Harry said. The girl looked at him with horror in her eyes and he tried to quickly reassure her before Gryffindors started shouting at him for even thinking such thoughts. 'Of course it doesn't mean that we will do that, well, maybe aside from Slytherins, but we are still able to do that. Don't forget, that muggles fear that kind of power, the power they don't really understand and are unable to use,' he experienced that himself because of his_ dear_ relatives.

'Maybe you are right,' Ginny reluctantly agreed. Everyone around them glumly nodded.

_The first day back officially sucked._

_- Visitors -_

Next morning at six o'clock Harry was already up and ready to face the day. Ron was still sleeping as was Hermione and the better part of the castle, so he decided to take a walk and went outside. When he reached the lake, he sat near it, gazing at the calm waters.

'_I'll miss Hogwarts' _he thought sadly and his eyes closed for a moment. Harry felt serene and relaxed.

His final year at Hogwarts has finally started.

He sighted, it was time to do some paperwork. Harry moved his wand and did a silent summoning charm. After a few seconds his papers and quill were seen flying towards him. He gently caught them and started reading.

'_I hate paperwork,' _was the only thought in his mind for the next two hours.

_- Visitors -_

'Harry! Where have you been?' cried Hermione as soon as he came into the Great Hall for breakfast. He absentmindedly noted that sky seemed murky here and not at all beautiful like the real one outside.

'I have been doing some paperwork near the lake,' he shrugged. Ron, who was listening disinterestedly, suddenly turned red and squinted his eyes at Harry, but the dark haired teenager didn't mind that, already used to Ron's moods.

Hermione looked a bit put out, but didn't say anything (_thank Merlin_ _for small miracles!_).

'Anyone knows who is going to be our new DADA professor?' asked Harry. Those who heard him shook their heads.

'It's strange, Dumbledore hasn't mentioned anything yesterday,' said Neville.

'Maybe they haven't found anyone, there's that curse on the position after all,' joked Ginny.

'I actually don't find it amusing,' protested Hermione, her voice was commanding. It felt like she lectured the poor redheaded girl and not just stating her opinion. 'We had many incompetent teachers on the subject throughout the years. And now, when it's our NEWTs year, there's a possibility of not having a teacher at all! That's outrageous! I think we should start DA just to be safe.'

'Hermione, I don't think you should decide that all on your own. Firstly, we don't know who is going to teach us and we definitely don't know whether the position is still unoccupied. Secondly, I won't have time for clubs and other ridiculous activities. I even quit Quidich, what makes you believe I will have free evenings? And finally, I think that even if we _would get _an incompetent professor, students can always practice and learn on their own. I don't see what makes you so flustered. It's not really our concern that Dumbledore is incompetent and can't even find a decent Professor,' Harry said looking at his friend with completely serious and sincere eyes.

'But, Harry …' she started again, but he completely tuned her out.

'Good luck with that, mate,' grinned Ron. Harry just rolled his eyes at him and smiled, when Hermione started reprimanding his best friend. The redhead had honestly deserved that. Commenting on Hermione's annoying lectures in her hearing vicinity was almost suicidal. He should have learned that already.

Harry stood up.

'Harry? Where are you going?' asked Ron, ignoring still ranting Hermione.

'Classes start in ten minutes, and my first one today is Potions. I don't want to be late,' Harry grimaced at the thought. Potions with Snape on the first day of school - what a _joy_.

Ron solemnly nodded.

'I am just glad, that I don't have Snape's classes now.'

'Ron! Honestly, when will you grow up? Come on, Harry, or we will be late,' huffed Hermione and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him towards class. He just looked at Ron and playfully rolled his eyes again. Ron grinned at him, then turned back to his breakfast.

_- Visitors –_

The doors were slammed open and Snape strode in, his robes billowing behind him. Dramatic as ever. You would think that some students were already used to it but a few still jumped in their seats.

'I have no idea, how some of you are still in this class, given your abysmal abilities, but rest assured, if you blow up a potion even once, you will be thrown out without a second glance. This is no playground,' Snape sneered glaring at Harry during the better part of his speech. 'Now, we will start on a Beautifying Potion. It is not simple but with a lesser chance of explosion,' he glanced around the classroom and his gaze stopped on Hermione. 'I believe some of you will benefit from drinking this potion,' and with the last sneer he waved his wand at the blackboard and instructions appeared. Everyone scrambled from their seats to get the ingredients.

Harry glanced at clearly upset Hermione and gently petted her shoulder.

'Don't be upset, Snape wouldn't recognize a beauty if it jumped at him and began to choke him. I wonder why he hadn't used the potion on himself. Maybe it won't work on those, who are just too ugly and beyond salvation.'

Hermione grinned at him, visibly cheered up and nodded gratefully.

_- Visitors -_

A month passed quickly and Harry found himself enjoying the year so far, though he knew that _the worst_ hasn't happened yet (what with the arrival of muggles). One morning a surprise came with an owl from Gringotts. It was a letter stating, that because he was of age for two months now (it was a requirement apparently), he had to attend the weekly gatherings of Lord Council (of which he hadn't heard before but apparently it was a big deal, since he held two seats now).

_… A Lord isn't only the head of the family, he also has some political power in the Wizarding World. … However, some families lost the privilege to have their head of family be called Lord because the previous Lords of said families abused power or went against the Council in the past and were, therefore, expelled from it. Through the ages a lot of new families were let in but a lot were dismissed too. … Additionally, one could hold as many seats as he has titles (meaning, if one was a Lord of two houses, he could hold two seats and so on) but if he were to be dismissed, all families that 'belonged' to the Lord also lose their status, so it isn't widely practiced because of the risk.… _

At least that's what he read in a History book later on. It was quite interesting, how the Wizarding World worked. And now he was truly a part of it.

The next meeting that he would have to attend would be held in two days and Harry decided to prepare as best as he possibly could. After he found out that Lord Council had mainly two functions, to suggest laws to the Wizengamot and to oversee their work, he fished for information about their recent doings but found nothing. It seemed that everything was kept under tight wraps. How intriguing.

After he told Ron and Hermione about his new responsibilities, Hermione started gushing about how it was so awesome and that he would have to tell her everything so that she could suggest laws and help him with some things (_really… _Harry rolled his eyes at that) and Ron turned silent. Harry recalled something about Weasley family once being a part of Lord Council and getting dismissed after their Lord's continuous 'traitorous' behavior (meaning, he revealed its secrets even after being reprimanded, and sympathized with muggles to the point where his family had them over for dinner and such things. In other words, Magical existence was not far from being revealed). Harry couldn't fault them for kicking out the Weasleys. The Weasley Lord was a fool. He couldn't control his family's actions and hadn't taken a more dominant position in its doings. He was a Lord only in name.

No matter… He could deal with Ron's moodiness later. He still had some things to do, like inform the Headmaster and the Head of House that as of now he will have to leave school every week on Fridays at 4 p.m to attend these meetings.

With that thought in mind Harry interrupted Hermione on her rant, to say where he was going and waved at Ron, who was still sulking.

His mind was occupied as he strode through the halls, so he hadn't reacted quickly enough when someone ran into him and knocked him down. A heavy body settled on top of his and he quickly found that he couldn't breathe. Harry's eyes settled on the face above.

'Malfoy!' he gaped, horrified.

'Potter!' an equally disturbed voice sounded as beautiful grey eyes snapped open after hearing his rival's cry.

'What the hell are you doing? Get off!' Harry tried to push off Malfoy with all of his strength, which wasn't all that much, especially when the boy above him was taller, stronger and, not to mention, heavier than him.

Malfoy smirked down at him.

'Scared? Do you think I will rape you, Scarhead? Don't worry, even if you are a lot prettier now, you're still not my type. I won't degrade myself with trying to pursue you, though you might be good for a quick fuck. What do you say, Pothead?' he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'You can go fuck yourself if you're that desperate, Malfoy. Not getting enough? Maybe I should complain to Pansy that her boyfriend isn't quite as faithful as we all thought. Or better yet, I will just complain to your daddy that his son acts inappropriately towards his new colleague. As a fellow Lord he would do anything to stop your advances, no? Especially when this behavior could be used to kick him out off the Council. What do you say, hmm?' Harry asked sweetly, unable to resist the chance to irritate his rival. Like hell was he scared of the Ferret!

The blond paled slightly.

'You are a Lord? How is that possible?'

'You forget that Potters aren't at all like the Weasleys. I am a Lord of both, the Black and Potter, houses. In two days time I'll attend the Lord Council meeting. I hope it'll be fun," he winked at the gobsmacket blonde above him.

Malfoy slowly, very slowly, stood up and held his hand for Harry to take. Harry could see that his nemesis was still too shocked to talk. He took his hand and gracefully stood up.

'See you around, Malfoy. I'll send your regards to Malfoy Sr. when I meet him,' Harry waved his hand as he walked in the direction of Dumbledore's office, never once glancing behind to see Malfoy's expression. That would ruin the impression.

_- Visitors -_

'Lemon drops? Blood pops? Cockroach clusters? Sugar quill… Ice mice… Bloody hell!' just as Harry was on a verge of breakdown, the bloody Gargoyle finally slid open and let him in. Maybe the password really was "bloody hell"? One may never know when it concerns Albus Dumbledore with all of his frustrating titles and middle names. His mother probably couldn't decide what name to give her son and finally gave them _all_. Harry wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. The Headmaster just _had to_ inherit his insanity from someone, because, surely, nothing could turn a perfectly normal person into _that_.

'Enter,' a voice was heard just as Harry was about to knock on the heavy door that guarded the Headmaster's office. The brunet sighted at Dumbledore's eccentrics and with a barely visible smile strode in.

The office hasn't changed at all throughout the years and Harry was glad. It gave him some comfort when facing the aged Headmaster who was unpredictable at times and downright mental at others. Harry could still remember the time when he was called to see him and was greeted with a sight of Dumbledore chasing after Fawkes, who was still in his baby form, the Burning Day having been the day before. Apparently Fawkes had stolen the last lemon drop that Dumbledore possessed and said man was trying to retrieve it from his sugar crazy bird.

If someone asked Harry, he would have said that both of them were crazy because not only Dumbledore was trying to catch the phoenix but Harry was actually invited to help him!

Harry shook his head to get rid of those insane memories. He had decided that trying to analyze the situation would only drive him crazy too.

'Oh, hello, Harry! How delightful of you to visit me. I haven't heard from you much this year, though I believe it's only because only one month has passed,' Dumbledore chuckled lightly and directed Harry to the seat opposite of him with his wrinkled hand.

'Yes, I believe it was a quiet month. However, I came here not to drink tea but to discuss something that recently came to mine attention. It concerns Potter and Black families' inheritances,' Harry started formally. Better to get used to it now or risk screwing up later.

Dumbledore turned serious.

'Elaborate, please.'

Harry nodded and continued.

'You see, Professor, it has already been two months since I became the Lord of these two houses, so I have been invited to the Lord Council. Apparently, I have to attend weekly meetings, so I came to inform you of this.'

Dumbledore slowly inclined his head and leaned forward, placing his hands on his desk.

'Harry, you do realize that the Lord Council's members are mostly from the Dark families. I believe it is unsafe for you to go there.'

Harry frowned.

'I can't be harmed while I am there. It's just not possible as long as I am the Lord. Not only do I, and other Lords, have to take Oaths not to harm each other directly or through other means, such as ordering other people to do that, while in these meetings but the location itself is protected by Blood wards. Surely you know that. It may be even safer than Hogwarts.'

'I still believe that you shouldn't go there, at least not alone. Maybe someone should accompany you.'

Harry frowned.

'That's not possible. The wards won't let any outsiders in. And you couldn't stop me from going to these meetings even if you were the Minister of Magic himself, Headmaster. I am of age and preventing a Lord from going there is punishable by law. You would be punished, Supreme Mugwump or not.'

Dumbledore sighted and looked at Harry through his half moon glasses. His concerned blue eyes dulled a bit with every word Harry said.

'I understand and I will let you go. It seems I don't have a choice in this matter,' he whispered, stroking his beard lightly.

Harry looked at the old Headmaster for a long time and finally nodded.

'I am glad you could see it my way, Professor. Now, if you would excuse me, I have things to do.'

And with those words he stood up and left, not once glancing back. That would be uncool.

_Why was he suddenly so concerned with coolness, anyway?_

_- Visitors -_


	4. Visitors Part Two

_Summary: Wizarding World is mistrudful of muggles as ever, however, it needs more alliances, and although everyone is sceptical that muggles could be of any help, Dumbledore is convinced otherwise. That's why the children of various powerful people in politics/economy are comming to Hogwarts for a year, to unify both worlds against Voldemort and to create an understanding between them._

Chapter 2

The Lord Council

'You look good enough to eat, Harry,' leered Seamus.

Harry smirked at his reflection in the mirror and twirled around. He really _did_ look that good. He was wearing deep green formal robes that consisted of three peaces: a light silver tunic, a green robe on top of it that was a bit shorter than the tunic, showing it off, and the final peace - deep green colored sleeveless cloak with a high collar. It was done with gorgeous silver lining and embroidery and could be tied in the front with tiny silver ropes. His hair was loose and had an almost bluish tint to it when light hit it just right (he spent _hours_ trying to get it that way, much to his annoyance… curse his Potter genes).

The best part of it - he didn't look Slytherin at all, even with its colors all over him. The attire only served to bring out his eyes even more (which no-one who saw him failed to point out).

'I'll take that as a compliment,' Harry winked at his (obviously) gay roommate. The other boy grinned at him and suggestively licked his lips. Harry laughed. He didn't consider himself gay by any means, but he was tolerant of them nonetheless.

Suddenly the door opened and Ron came in. Upon seeing Harry his eyes flashed with something akin to jealousy but it was soon covered up with a grin. Harry wasn't even sure he saw it correctly.

'Looking good, mate. Finally going to that Council meeting? Why have you dressed like you are going to meet a Slytherin royalty or something?' The redhead asked, once he had settled down on his bed. It was said surprisingly good-naturedly, given his dislike for all things Slytherin.

'Yeah, I can't wait for it actually,' Harry smiled a bit awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders lightly. 'And I think it would be best to go dressed up. I am a Lord after all, and it's not proper to go around in muggle clothes or appear at such meetings in a school uniform. It was Hermione, who recommended these robes actually. All complaints about the color to her, please' he joked with a slight smile. Harry had missed the old times, when every little matter was shared with his best friends and there were no secrets between them.

Ron nodded with a slight hesitation, and even managed to squeeze out a small smile at the last sentence, which looked far too painful to be sincere, in Harry's opinion. _Well, at least he made an effort_, he thought bit bitterly, but didn't say anything about it. He couldn't fault Ron for feeling insecure, especially when the redhead thought that what made him special among his family was the friendship he shared with the Boy-Who-Lived and all the adventured they experienced along with Hermione. Harry knew that Ron had such thoughts and always compared himself with him, but didn't mention it because he believed and would always believe that their friendship was sincere.

'Oh, look at the time! I better get going if I don't want to be late…' he cried with fake surprise (anything to get out of the awkward atmosphere that settled in the room) and quickly saying his goodbyes to Ron and Seamus ran out of the dorms.

The past two days were awkward for him. Hermione was always pestering him about this and that and Ron's silence made it all even more unbearable. Usually his best friend would tell Hermione to lay off a bit but now it seemed that their friendship was shaky at best and Harry had no idea what to do about it. He didn't even know how to act around them and because of that he was always snappish. He loved both of them, but sometimes they were just too much, though he knew that they wished for the best.

Therefore, it was a relief to leave the castle behind, even if for a short while. Still, he regretted how things seemed to turn out lately. With Lord Council, being the Head Boy and muggles coming soon, he hadn't had much time to socialize and drifted apart from _everyone_. Even Slytherins insulted him less than usual (apart from Malfoy who didn't know how to give up, especially after their encounter two days ago).

However, though muggles haven't caused many problems _yet_ (it was possibly due to the fact that they weren't even _there _yet) the preparations have already begun. Just the other day Harry, along with Daphne Greengrass, who was the Head Girl, had to organize Prefects and explain the duties they would have when muggles finally arrived.

Not only would all Prefects have to show muggle kids to _every_ class (at least for the first few weeks) but they would also have to supervise everything (show muggles around, explain magic, customs, politics, help with any kind of problems that Professors couldn't or didn't have the time to deal with and so on) and protect them from any and all harm that could befall them (for example Malfoy). It was actually quite tedious to even remember what they were supposed to do, not to mention actually _doing_ it. And he, together with Daphne, would have to organize schedules and similar things. It wouldn't have been such a problem if there wouldn't be Quidich practices and other clubs that they would have to coordinate with. The situation was almost _hopeless_, for Merlin's sake! Harry was only glad that he wasn't responsible for showing muggles around in his NEWT's year. That would have been truly awful!

Ever since his encounter with Malfoy things seemed tense between them (at least tenser then usual). Malfoy acted normal: insulted, called him names and had been generally nasty when they passed each other in the hallways. However, Harry knew his rival for quite a while (six years was a long time, after all) and could detect slightly tenser then normal posture, vary eyes and tightening corner of his mouth whenever the Slytherin caught a sight of him. It was actually quite annoying, since even Ron began to suspect something, especially when Harry himself acted slightly differently then normal, though, like Malfoy, he tried to hide it, not very successfully, mind you, because even first years seemed to notice subtle smirks and silently mouthed words '_daddy's boy_' or '_pervert_'. Well, he was a Gryffindor for a reason. He never claimed that 'Subtley' was his second name, or anything similar, for that matter. Actually, it was quite the opposite. His parents should have named him 'Harry Blunt Potter' just for the hell of it (and it wouldn't even make for a bad name… _seriously!_).

Suddenly Harry's thoughts came to a halt. He was already outside of the Hogwart's Gate! That sure was quick… There were two possibilities as to how he got there so fast: _a)_ he was just that fast (maybe after the years spent 'playing' _Harry Hunting _swiftness just came naturally), or _b)_ he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings. _Again!_ Ever since he got that letter he could hardly concentrate on his surroundings because his mind was occupied with thoughts of politics, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione, Death Eaters and Voldemort. Truthfully, it was clear that the second option was correct, but then again…

He decided to ponder his absentmindedness at a later date because it was almost time for his long awaited meeting.

And with a soft _crack _Harry apparated to the designated location.

_- Visitors - _

Harry stumbled when he appeared in a spacious and beautifully decorated hallway but cached himself in time and even managed to look like nothing so _undignified_ had ever happened to him. Huh, looks like he was already starting to act like a pompous git. Better watch out, unless he wanted to become like Malfoy, which he definitely did _not _want. The only person he wanted to become less like was Voldemort and it was only because he was so ugly (at least with his snake face and all). However, he didn't mind becoming insane because, c'mon, being insane was _fun_. Just look at dear Bella! Every time he saw her she was cackling at absolutely nothing. What would happen if something _really_ funny occurred? Would she die of laughing so hard? Hmm… that thought was worth consideration. He should research some epic jokes and tell them to Bellatrix the next time he saw her… It wouldn't really be intentional murder, would it?

'Ah, Lord Potter! What a pleasure to finally meet you in person,' cried someone from behind him. Harry quickly turned around but managed to restrain himself from jumping and drawing out his wand.

'Good day, and you are?' He quickly pulled himself together and smiled at the person before him, who vaguely reminded Harry of someone. It was a tall man with pale skin and dark locks falling into his eyes, which were dark grey and twinkled at him mischievously.

'Oh, excuse my manners, I am Lord Goldstein, I believe my nephew is in the same year as you, only in a different House - Ravenclaw,' the man grinned. If only all purebloods were like that… Oh well, you can't have everything…

Harry nodded dumbly, not quite sure how to respond to the much too cheerful man. Though, now that he thought about Anthony Goldstein, he could see some similarities between them.

'Well, I think the meeting is about to start, so why don't we head down?' Lord Goldstein suggested and promptly started walking in the direction of huge, nicely decorated doors. Harry obediently followed him.

If he thought that the hallway he was previously in was beautiful, then there were no words to describe how the Council room looked like. It was gorgeous, decorated in light blues and whites, which gave the room light and almost dreamy feeling. The room was round with large windows surrounding the occupants of the place, who were seated in half circle. It almost looked like Parliament (at least how Harry imagined it would look like) with light brown desks going down and facing the large one in the center. It was where the Lord Council's elected Head sat.

The Head's elections were done once a year and the conception of the Council's workings was surprisingly democratic. There could be no cheatings, manipulations or other similar things because of the spells. And if those spells detected sabotage attempts, the family Lord was thrown out, no questions asked. Even if said Lord had done the deed against his will (he was _imperio'_d or otherwise controlled) it just showed that his will wasn't strong enough to be in the highly esteemed Council. However, if there was such case, the Council allowed said family to reelect another Lord (it wasn't actually family's fault that their Lord was a dunderhead, as Snape would surely say).

'Be seated,' a clear voice rang out, amplified by _Sonorus _spell.

Lord Goldstein indicated with his hand Harry's seat and moved to sit beside him.

Once Harry was finally seated he turned his attention to the speaker. It was a tall blond man with honey colored eyes and skin so pale, that Harry almost convinced himself that he was a vampire. The man commanded attention naturally, like Snape or McGonagall in their classes. Harry considered the man carefully. He was in his thirties, maybe forties, but got elected despite his relatively young age (for wizards). That spoke of him more than his appearance did. To be elected meant that more than half of the Lords currently in the room considered him if not superior to them, then at least worth their respect. He wondered about that. Most Lords were pureblood and a lot of them openly sided with Voldemort or at least supported him. Was he a dark wizard then? Then again, Harry didn't care for that all that much. A year ago, when studying about Wizarding world's culture, he learned that thousands years ago dark magic was considered more 'natural', coming directly from earth, thus, more powerful too. Because of that it wasn't a secret that a lot of pureblood families were dark wizards, even if they were forced to keep it under the wraps because of the laws that were installed when the number of muggleborns coming to Hogwarts increased. In the 1715 it was discovered that muggleborns generally couldn't do dark magic, because it cost them too much power. Their cores just weren't attuned to it.

Given that, Harry concluded that a lot of purebloods joined Voldemort because they wanted to freely practice the wilder branch of magic, not that it excused their actions. Harry just couldn't excuse killing, torture and other violent actions that were done for the sake of the cause. Although, he could finally understand, why purebloods hated muggleborns, though he wouldn't ever tell this Hermione; she would chew him out for sure.

Harry snapped to attention when the Head asked if there were any matters that the Lords wanted to bring up.

An old man, possibly as old as Dumbledore, stood up from his seat, which was a few rows bellow Harry's and to his left, and said in an attention demanding tone: 'There are a few matters I wanted to bring up. First of all, we haven't finished our discussion about muggles becoming aware of magic the previous time and haven't reached a decision. The Wizengamot is still waiting for our opinion, which we have been holding in since the time all these talks started. It has been almost two months since the decision to let muggles in to Hogwarts has been reached without our approval. Will we do nothing? Will we let Dumbledore and Fudge control us?'

It was a passionate speech. Harry couldn't see the man's face from his seat but he was almost certain that it was twisted with anger and hate. He looked around the place and saw that everyone who was there had their features schooled into perfect masks. Even Lord Goldstein, who appeared so cheerful previously, looked as if nothing could ever surprise him. Suddenly, Harry clearly saw his position. Sitting there, surrounded by the most powerful political figures in Magical Britain, thinking that he could understand all of them, keep his emotions and expressions in check, keeping up with _these_ people… Right now it was impossible. He could only sit back and watch, because he was only an amateur in these adult games. A total noob, as a muggle would probably say…

'They didn't ask us what we think,' finally said someone after a long silence. 'They just assumed. Most of us are purebloods, our standing is clear in their minds. They don't understand neither the reasons for our opposition, nor the consequences they'll have to face in the end, because they think they know better. Dumbledore is a fool if he thinks he will be able to control the muggles. They are far smarter then most wizards give them credit for. Our politicians are susceptible to money, fame and other material things. They don't use their brains. _At all_. Given the right tools, given the right to make decisions, not just _suggest_ them, we could lead the Britain's Wizarding World into a new age, but as we are now, we can't.'

'Amberight, we know your standings in this matter,' replied the Head. 'The question is: what should we do? There's no time to prevent muggles from arriving, they already know of us, everything is prepared. We have to somehow get their help, if that's even possible, and prevent them from doing any harm on their stay and after that.'

It was reasonable, all of it was perfectly reasonable, and that was strange. He hadn't wondered before about Ron's rants that all Slytherins were evil, he hadn't even thought about purebloods' standings in any matters before. To him, those who had status, connections and money in the Wizarding World, were prejudiced, controlling, _unfair_. Now he realized that he was probably the one with the wrong beliefs (if there even could be absolutely correct ones). However, the question was: why? Why were they against muggles helping with the war, why were they afraid? What they were afraid of? And, finally,_ why wasn't he aware of any of it?_

_- Visitors -_

Harry returned from the session bothered, with a lot of things on his mind.

While nothing of importance has been decided (only a few new laws reviewed and a few suggested), it was clear that it wouldn't remain so for long. Harry didn't have a lot of time to come to a decision - who to support. When he first came to the Wizarding World, he learned to believe that more liberal and diplomatic approach on the matters was the correct one, especially when all his friends thought the same. Now, though, when he heard the other side, the more reasonable than Voldemort's side, his values took a hit. Obviously, purebloods were correct when they protested against the degradation of magic (meaning, the ban against dark magic). Their cores would grow smaller and weaker and after a few centuries all magic would be lost. Harry didn't want that, but he also thought that discrimination against muggleborns was unfair; it wasn't their fault that they could use only the light magic… Then there was also the matter with muggles…

Harry sighted and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He thought he could just crash into his bed and never wake up… like lions in the winter… or was it bears? _Damn_, he seriously needed to get some rest and leave contemplations and politics for tomorrow… or the day after… or…

With these thoughts his eyes finally closed and he drifted into a deep sleep.


	5. Dead or Alive

_Summary: like in all those fics, Harry has a choice to go back in time to stop Voldemort from ever appearing and actually does it. But there's a catch – he has to live out the life in a body of a stranger. He is not allowed to kill himself, purposely die, etc. He has to live a full life, otherwise, all his efforts would be for naught, and that is the Death's condition._

Chapter One

Arrival

It was strange, waking up in an unfamiliar body for the first time, Harry decided as he slowly opened his eyes… or stranger's eyes.

He was told he had a choice to go back in time and change history, destroy Voldemort before he even rose to his power. He would have a choice to make, but he had to live out the entire lifetime in the body he would receive, so no matter what the choice was, he couldn't go back.

Harry wondered what the choice was. Everything sounded pretty straightforward to him: go back in time, kill Voldemort, live out full life, die. Easy.

That is until he actually got up, got dressed (figures he would end up a Slytherin) and looked into the mirror. The reflection that stared back at him haunted him in the dreams when he was twelve years old, going on thirteen.

Tom bloody Riddle.

Now he understood.

However, how could he live in this body? Judging by the age, and the number on the dormitory doors, he was 16. That meant he had already killed his dad, and Morphin was already in Azkaban, rotting away.

Harry shuddered and turned away. He couldn't stand to look into the murderer's face. _His_ face.

He should have known there would be a catch. A huge catch at that.

When he died, at the age of 87 (which was pretty young for a wizard), Death greeted him at the crossroad to another world, and extended a gift for its master. A choice between going very far back in time and changing the events that lead to Wizarding World getting almost destroyed, or move on. He couldn't move on with knowledge that everything could turn out for the better. He never could stay away from trouble as a child, and with years he hadn't wisened up all that much.

And now he ended up in this cursed body.

Figures.


End file.
